rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kuzz/I'm disgusted
What’s up. Jesus returned here to give some thoughts about the game. First of all foremost I would like to say that this isn’t really a sign of me returning; this is more or less a hello, how ya doing and good bye kind of post thus meaning I’m not here to edit. Some while ago I decided to quit RR3 because it just wasn’t worth it and that I wanted to focus on other priorities in life. The first step was the wiki, then later on the game in general. That was like one to two years ago and I am still continuing to this day to grow as a human being. But after some time passes you do kind of want to see how things have ended up since you left. So in February or something-ish I went back to see how things have changed and boy have I become disgusted at how this game has evolved since I quit. I have been more or less like the “if you don’t like the game then leave” kind of advocate for this game and to be honest I still am. That doesn’t mean, however, that there is no room for criticism. My main point in this rant is the developers ever increasing craze for gold and how extremely lame and predictable the storylines have become in this game. First up, do you remember the times when you could complete several series up to 100% without having to waste heaps of gold? I do, but now having played some of the recent new series, everything in this game just feels so damn forced. Do you remember the times when level 2 & 3 upgrades could be purchased through R$? Now they’re pretty much all restricted to level 1 and some level 2 upgrades with the exception of a Ford Nascar and a C10 Skyline. The way Firemonkeys are forcing you to spend Gold is just very mean. I’m not saying that they cannot do this since there are some great cars of value that should have some premium status, however, if it’s done constantly, it gets old pretty fast. Then to add on top of that, the cars added to the exclusive category have in the recent updates just been high end cars that are extremely expensive to upgrade. For the love of me I cannot figure out why in the world one would waste more than a 1,000 gold every update for just getting 150-ish in return. What’s bugging me too with the upgrades is how some series PR requirements are not going up constantly as they have been before. Instead of having series that jump from a PR entry rating from 35.0 to 36.0 to 37.0 for instance we instead have now 36.0 to 39.0 to 40.0 to 44.0 (Hellcat series). It’s just hella weird and super shady to do this because it feels like Firemonkeys are screaming for my Gold. Oh and yes. The missions or storylines or whatever we call them. THEY’RE SO DAMN STUPID. At this point you can easily compare them to pornography. I meet Natalia, Natalia sends me off to do some stupid sh*t, bam comes Magnus in high on arrogance and jealousy from the events of Leipzig that he never seems to cool off from because I am a skitstövel (Magnus prolly a swede), I need to beat him with the help of Ahmed, Erik or that woman (Erica? I don’t know nor care) and then woopty doo after some hard days of work I beat Magnus, Magnus he mad and I go home with a car and receive a pat on the back. Now how is this comparable to porn you might ask? Well for starters, they always follow the same script with minor adjustments, just like in porn and again you have to massively upgrade the cars in order to win the events just like how nobody really actually wants to watch it but we do it anyway because f*ck it, we are bored. It’s almost like the perfect analogy. Now don't get me wrong. Challenges are good but then they have to be fair, they're not really anymore but that's just my interpretation. Hope I wasn’t too vulgar... Category:Blog posts